


Rookie Blue 6x05 alternate ending

by Knew_at_This



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knew_at_This/pseuds/Knew_at_This
Summary: What if the man stalking Tracy kidnaps Andy by mistake?
Relationships: Andy McNally/Sam Swarek, Luke Callaghan/Andy McNally
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Rookie blue  
6x05 everything is the same, but the kidnapper thinks Andy is Tracy because his accomplice is the one who picked Tracy out  
“Hey Nash! Where’s McNally?” Sam asked   
“Uhh...she’s running an errand for me, she she’ll meet us at the bust”  
“You owe her big time” Gail informed Traci  
“I know, but right now I need to make sure everything goes exactly as planned”

Guns bust guns bust guns bust guns bust  
Back at the station

“Hey, Gail” traci asked, “is Andy back yet?”  
“I’m sure she’s here somewhere” Gail responded, unconcerned   
They went back to work processing all the evidence and questioning all of the suspects.   
Traci and Sam kept calling Andy, but she wasn’t responding, so traci called the school to make sure Andy had gotten Leo.  
“Leo’s not sick? I mean im thrilled he’s okay, but your office called me and said he was throwing up all over the bus this morning...did an officer Andy McNally came to pick him up?...okay, and what time was that?...okay, thank you, sorry for the confusion”  
Traci hung up the phone  
“Sam, we have a problem. Andy went to go pick up Leo for me because I got a call saying he was sick and needed be picked up immediately, but now the school is saying Leo’s fine, they never called me, and that Andy came and left 3 hours ago. She’s not answering her cell phone and I’m worried”  
“Epstein! Where’s squad 1504?”  
“No, she took my car. Dov, can you find my car, it’s license plate is A5P71SL and it has gps”  
“That’ll take a little longer, give me oooone second” dov responded  
“Okay, it looks like your car is parked at Lakeview elementary”  
“That’s Leo’s school. Why is she still there?”  
“Let’s go find out” Sam suggested 

Andy at the school Andy at the school 

“Wait, so Leo’s fine?”  
“Yes”  
“He wasn’t throwing up on the bus this morning?”  
“Not to my knowledge”  
“Then why did you call Tracy and tell her he was?”  
“No one has called miss Nash today, at least not in this office”  
“Okay, thank you for your time”  
Andy hurried back to Traci’s car. She wanted to make it back in time for Traci’s big bust and decided she would tell traci of the confusion after the bust was successfully completed.  
Andy sat down in the drivers seat and went to check the time on her phone when a hand covered her mouth, a needle poked her neck, and the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Andy woke up, it took her a second to realize she had opened her eyes already. That was when she recognized the feel of the blindfold around her eyes and the gag tied tight around her head. She shifted slightly and confirmed that her hands were tied around her back and her feet tied together at the ankles.

Needless to say, Andy’s situation was not looking too good, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She began to listen for sounds, noises, any clue to where she was and why she was there. That was when she noticed the argument in the next room over.  
She couldn’t make out all of it, but the first man seem to be mad at the second, he said he had gotten the wrong girl, that Traci was too beautiful to be the girl in there, and besides, Traci was a detective and detectives didn’t wear uniforms like that girl.  
After that, the conversation cooled down enough that Andy couldn’t hear it through the door.  
A few minutes later, Andy heard the door slam open.  
...  
She was being difficult, so they drugged her again. This time though, it took longer to work. As soon as the needle left her neck Andy began convulsing, faking a seizure. While the two men were freaking out, arguing over what to do, Andy was moving her bound hands under her butt, her legs through her bound hands and her hands to her front again, all while fake seizing on the ground. She was just able to get her hands in front of her when she started to feel the effects of the drug.   
She was still blind folded, but she started seeing things. Her vision turned funny colors and everything started twisting. Andy clawed at her blindfold, half ripping it off of her face.  
“Hey! She’s got her blindfold off! We can’t let her see us!”  
“No you don’t!” The second man said and the air left her lungs as she felt a knife stab into her lower left abdomen, right above her hip. Extreme though it was, the knife in her abdomen gave him a chance to re-secure the blindfold.  
“What did you just do??”  
“Save our asses is what!”  
The two men began arguing, giving Andy a chance to recover slightly.  
After she had caught her breath and while the two men were still distracted, Andy yanked the knife out of her side and used her still bound hands to cut the bindings on her ankles.  
Adrenaline pumping through her veins, along with whatever they injected her with, Andy rolled over onto her hands and knees, got up, and started to stumble in what she hoped was the direction of the door.  
“Dude, she’s running aGaIN!!”  
This time it was a kitchen chairs that hit her back sending her forward and her head slamming into the ground. Dazed, Andy lay motionless, listening to them fight. The knife was still in her hands when she fell, but thankfully, because of how she was holding it, it only sliced her shoulder slightly.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is found.

After finding the yellow flowers in Traci’s car with a note signed XOXO, Sam and Traci called in the detective from the sex crimes division and they narrowed it down to two guys. They called them both and neither answered. Neither had shown for work that morning.  
“We have an officer missing! Can’t we just go check both?” Traci asked finally  
“How about you and I check Adrian’s house, she and Sam check the other” Luke suggested   
“Alright, lets go” Traci agreed   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Traci and Luke arrive at Adrian’s house, they go to knock on the door but wait when they hear yelling.  
“Dude! She’s running aGaIN!”  
Thud. Thud. Crash.  
“Detectives Nash and Callahan requesting back up at 5417 Herman Ln”  
“On three. One, two, three”  
With that they kicked in the front door and ran into the basement, guns raised.  
“ON YOUR KNEES! NOW!”  
“Cuff ‘em”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still dazed from the drugs and the blow to the head, Andy didn’t realize what was happening at first. She heard a few loud bangs and then everyone was shouting.  
Again, she got to her hands and knees, but this time she was too out of it to run. Instead she crawled to the corner and sat there, knees to her chest and knife raised in front of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Traci, I got this, go check on Andy”  
“Dispatch, I need an ambulance to 5417 Herman Ln. Officer down. I repeat, officer down.” Traci called it in  
She holstered her gun and walked over to Andy.  
“Andy, are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
Andy, still dazed and confused from the drugs and head injury didn’t recognize Traci’s voice and slashed the knife from side to side whenever she got too close.  
“Luke, she’s freaking out. She won’t let me get close to her.”  
“Okay, watch the suspects”  
“Andy, hey, it’s Luke. Can you put down the knife for me honey?” Luke asked gently, kneeling in front of her.  
But Andy didn’t put down the knife, instead she slashed it from side to side and turned her head like she was looking for something.  
“Andy, it’s me, Luke.”  
But Andy just sat there, slashing the knife and breathing like she just ran a marathon.


	4. Saved

“What’s going on? Where’s McNally?”  
Sam asked Traci,  
“Why isn’t she with the medics yet?”  
“She won’t let anyone near her, Sam, not even Luke. She stabs at anyone who comes close.”  
“Where is she?”  
“In the corner of the basement”  
Sam didn’t respond he just ran inside and down into the basement.   
“Callahan, let me try”  
“Be my guest”  
“McNally. He-e-ey, McNally. It’s me. It’s Sam. It’s just Sam.”  
Sam walked towards her slowly.  
Andy slashed the knife in his direction, but he just kept talking.  
“It’s Sam. Remember me? Your T.O.? The best, most handsome T.O. You’ve ever had?”  
Andy slowly stopped slashing the knife, but she still held it defensively in front of her.  
“I’m going to take the knife from you now, McNally, okay? I’m not going to hurt you”  
Sam kneeled down in front of her and slowly took both her hands in one of his own and grabbed the knife with his other; then he slid the knife a few feet away.  
“You’re okay now, McNally. You’re okay.”  
Sam told her as she fell forward, crying, into his arms. “I got you. I got you.”  
Sam rubbed her back with one hand and snapped at Traci with the other, making scissors with his fingers. Traci got the message and grabbed the pair from the counter.  
“I’m going cut these restraints off you now McNally, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Sam reassured her once again.  
With that he cut off her blindfold, gag, and wrist restraints. He brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. She twisted and fell to the ground so that her head was in Sams lap and she was looking up at him.  
“Something’s wrong Sam.” Andy said, a little more serious this time  
“I know, McNally, the medics are on there way”  
“I don’t feel right”  
“Okay, help is on the way, just hang in there for me”  
“I don’t fe...i don...I-“  
“I know, I know, but you gotta stay awake for me, okay? You gotta stay awake.”  
Her eyes stayed open, but they riled back slightly in her head. She stiffened in Sam’s arms and started convulsing in what could only be a seizure.

Thankfully, the paramedics came down the stairs with the gurney a few seconds after she started seizing.   
“How long has she be like this?” The paramedic asked.   
“I don’t know, maybe 5 seconds before you got here?” Sam said, panicked.  
Andy stilled.  
“Alright, roll her onto the gurney on 3. 1,2,3”  
In a minute they were up the stairs, out of the basement and into the ambulance; before Sam could even think to ask, Luke got into the back of the ambulance and it sped away, leaving him standing in the driveway, listening as it’s sirens faded


End file.
